Tornadoes of 2019 (Blackford)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2019. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Argentina, Brazil, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, Argentina, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied by other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. The year of 2019, much like 2018, saw well above average activity during the off-season, with the month of December seeing a record of 303 tornadoes, as well as the strongest tornado ever recorded in December, a EF5 in Jefferson, Arkansas on New Years Eve. This season was also one of the most active on record, featuring a record-breaking 57 violent tornadoes. In early April, the largest tornado outbreak ever recorded devastated the lower Midwestern United States. Events United States yearly total January 23 tornadoes were reported in the United States in January, however, 25 tornadoes were confirmed. January 3-4 See article here: Tornado outbreak of January 3-4, 2019 A small, yet significant and deadly early-season tornado outbreak, unfolded on January 3-4. The SPC issued a Enhanced Risk of severe thunderstorms, including the potential for a few strong tornadoes on January 3 for portions of the Deep South. A 5% chance of tornadoes was highlighted, with the main threat being a 30% + hatched threat of damaging winds. However the SPC outlook did note the possibility of several rotating thunderstorms developing during the late evening hours of January 3 into the early morning hours of January 4. However, significant rotating thunderstorms began to develop shortly before 20Z, warranting a tornado watch with a 60% (Moderate) chance of strong tornadoes, and a 80% (High) chance of two or more tornadoes. The risk was upgraded to a moderate risk in the 20Z outlook, with a 15% + hatched risk of tornadoes, as well as a 45% + hatched risk of damaging winds, both of which fall within moderate risk criteria. Many tornado warnings went up during the evening of January 3, and as the thunderstorms congealed into a derecho event which tracked across the southeast, producing winds of 70-80 mph. However, the strongest tornado of the day occurred in this squall line, which prompted a tornado emergency for Vicksburg, Mississippi. The severe threat began to die down early on January 4, with one last tornado touching down around 0900Z on January 4. January 14 On January 14, the SPC issued a Day 1 slight risk of severe thunderstorms for portions of much of Alabama, primarily concerning the threat of isolated severe wind gusts. However, a 2% chance of tornadoes did exist, with the main threat being towards the western edge of the line. A severe thunderstorm watch was issued at 1648 for much of Alabama and northwestern Georgia. The tornado potential was upgraded to 5% as significant back building began on the squall line, a weak tornado touched down at 1855 over rural areas. The tornado caused slight damage to a farmhouse. Many other weak tornadoes would touch down that afternoon, with the only strong tornado impacting the city of Heflin, Alabama. The tornado caused EF3 damage to several houses, and 1 person was killed in a mobile home. The storms had mostly weakened by 2200, before any more significant activity could happen. January 16 (Australia) See article here: 2019 Rockhampton, Queensland tornado family A small, yet extremely significant and deadly tornado outbreak struck portions of Queensland, Australia during the afternoon of January 16, 2019. That morning, the Australian Bureau of Meteorology issued a severe weather watch for portions of Queensland concerning possible thunderstorm activity that may produce small hail and some strong winds. The threat of a isolated F0-F1 tornado was also outlined in the noon weather update for Queensland. However, monsoon conditions were expected to provide a lower chance of tornadoes than with individual thunderstorms, despite the high wind shear and very high moisture. Despite this, a popup thunderstorm appeared on satellite and radar around 3:25 p.m local time about 60 miles northwest of Rockhampton, well before the monsoon was forecast to arrive. The Bureau of Meteorology issued a severe weather warning for the thunderstorm at 3:41 p.m, as radar shown severe hail and winds, as well as weak rotation. It marked the possibility of a tornado forming, and a favorable environment meant that any tornado that did develop, would face little to no challenge to it's intensification. The first tornado of the Rockhampton tornado family touched down at 3:55 p.m, roughly 15 miles southeast of Mount Gardiner, the tornado struck a small building, causing F3 damage to the structure. Confirmation of tornado damage was received at 4:01 p.m, and the Bureau of Meteorology upgraded the severe weather warning to a tornado warning. The cell moved southeast, with continuous rotation, the second tornado of the family touched down at 4:17 p.m about 45 miles northwest of Rockhampton. This tornado struck also struck a house, causing F4 damage, and killing it's occupant. This was the first observed violent tornado in Australia since 2013. The next tornado in the family touched down at 4:48 p.m and impacted the town of Alton Downs, causing F3 damage, and killing 17 people. This was the deadliest tornado in Australian history. The most notable and destructive tornado of the family touched down less than 5 minutes after the Alton Downs F3 lifted, at 5:05 p.m, a "tornado emergency" was declared for Rockhampton as reports of a stovepipe tornado were received approaching the city. This tornado tracked straight through the city, killing 10 people, and causing F4 to potential F5 damage. This tornado was the most intense ever recorded in Australia, and as it passed southeast of Rockhampton, the tornado lifted at 5:27 p.m, making it the first ever long-lived tornado in the country's history. The final major tornado of the family touched down at 6:06 p.m, near Thompson Point. This tornado remained over rural areas, however caused F3 damage. Reports of a wedge tornado at 6:25 p.m near Port Alma were received, however analysis shown that no buildings were hit, and that while the tornado could've easily been a F4 or F5, due to the lack of damage to any structures, the tornado was left unrated. The supercell went offshore at 6:35 p.m, and likely diminished about 20 minutes later. At 9:25 pm, a monsoon thunderstorm unrelated to the earlier tornado family produced a F0 tornado that struck one building north of Shoalwater. January 18 (Australia) Yet another strong tornado killed 2 people near Alice Springs. The Bureau of Meteorology left this tornado unrated, however it was possibly the first strong tornado on record in the outback. Unofficial estimates show this tornado being a high-end F3 or low-end F4. February 99 tornadoes were reported in the United States in February, however, 109 were confirmed. February 5-14 See article here: Tornado outbreak sequence of February 5-14, 2019, 2019 Hancock Landing, Georgia tornado and 2019 Baton Rouge, Louisiana tornado A series of small, yet violent tornado outbreaks, impacted the continental United States through much of early and mid February. It started on February 5, when the National Weather Service issued a slight risk of severe thunderstorms for the southeastern United States, with a 5% + hatched risk of tornadoes. However, this event failed to consolidate, and only a few tornado warnings were issued. The strongest tornado on February 5 was a fast-moving EF2 that struck the community of Ashland, Georgia shortly after sunset that evening, injuring 3. February 6 was the most prolific day of the sequence, with the remaining instability from the busted February 5 event allowing explosive thunderstorm activity on the afternoon of the sixth, warranting a high risk of severe thunderstorms, including a 45% + hatched risk of tornadoes, above high risk criteria. In the end, 55 tornadoes touched down on February 6, compared to the 10 on February 5. The strongest tornado on the sixth was a EF4 near Hancock Landing, Georgia, which was the first of 57 violent tornadoes in the continental US that year. 4 people were killed in this tornado, and this was the deadliest tornado of the sequence. The remnants of the February 6 system warranted a moderate risk of severe thunderstorms, primarily damaging winds, including a 2% chance of tornadoes, well below moderate risk criteria, on February 7. In the end, the mostly linear threat on February 7 limited tornadic activity to a few spinups in North Carolina, and the strongest tornado of the seventh was a EF1 near Rockingham, North Carolina. Little thunderstorm activity occurred on February 8, however another storm system emerged from Mexico on February 9, warranting a enhanced risk of tornadoes for portions of Texas. However, the thunderstorms largely failed to form, and with the cap busting far too late, it limited tornado activity to a few spinups, the strongest being a EF3 near Mineola, Texas, that killed 1. Despite this, on February 10, a moderate risk was issued for portions of Louisiana, concerning primarily damaging winds, with a 5% chance of tornadoes, however, the wind threat transitioned into a tornado threat unexpectedly, and the second most prolific day of the outbreak sequence followed, with 19 tornadoes touching down, including a EF4 tornado near Baton Rouge, Louisiana that killed 3, and another EF4 tornado near McComb, Mississippi, that resulted in no deaths. February 11 and 12 were inactive weather days, with only one EF1 tornado being confirmed near Louisville, Kentucky on February 12. On February 13, the final major day of the sequence, the SPC issued a moderate risk of severe thunderstorms for portions of northern Indiana and lower Michigan, a strong winter storm was interacting with warmer temperatures, allowing for very severe thunderstorms with sleet and snow mixed in to form in the area. 11 tornadoes touched down on February 13, including a EF3 tornado near Mexico, Indiana, and another EF3 tornado in Montpelier, Indiana. Finally, on February 14, the SPC issued a marginal risk of severe thunderstorms for portions of northern Ohio through upstate New York, concerning primarily a very-short lived spinup tornado threat. 4 tornadoes touched down on February 14, including a EF3 at Edinboro, Pennsylvania, the strongest tornado ever recorded in the month of February in Pennsylvania. March 295 tornadoes were reported in the United States in March, of which 201 were confirmed. March 3-4 See article here: Tornado outbreak of March 3-4, 2019 THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS! Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes